Verdecita
by Toylad
Summary: -Hoy es el gran día –habló mirándose en el espejo–. Hoy es el día en que mis sueños, ilusiones y deseos se vuelven realidad –puso una mano en su pecho y dejó escapar un suspiro–. Hoy... -Butch, hermano, será mejor que dejes de hablar solo. Pareces loco –comentó su hermano mayor en tono de burla, inspeccionando el traje que el azabache vestía.


** Nota de autora:** ¡Hola, queridos lectores y lectoras que yo tanto adoro! Ok, sé que merezco que me persigan con antorchas y todo eso, entonces quería disculparme. En fin, aquí les traje un One-shot que espero que les guste. Por cierto, les aviso que voy a trabajar en los capítulos de Reinas, Todo por un regalo y Dúo de invitaciones. Si acaso no llego a subir nada, la culpa es de God of War 2 (Sí, ya logré ganar el 1. Pero me falta ganarlo en modo dios), y quizá Assassins Creed 2 y Alice Madness Returns... o Mortal Kombat 9 (¡Vivan los videojuegos!). Whatever, aquí está el fic.

**Disclaimer:** Las PPGZ y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. El fic sí.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Verdecita.<span>**

-Hoy es el gran día –habló mirándose en el espejo–. Hoy es el día en que mis sueños, ilusiones y deseos se vuelven realidad –puso una mano en su pecho y dejó escapar un suspiro–. Hoy...

-Butch, hermano, será mejor que dejes de hablar solo. Pareces loco –comentó su hermano mayor en tono de burla, inspeccionando el traje que el azabache vestía. Era negro y lo traía abierto. Por debajo tenía una camisa blanca, y su corbata era del color de sus ojos.

-Déjalo, Brick. ¿No ves que hoy es su maravillosa y soñada cita con Kaoru? –El rubio hizo una carita de enamorado ilusionado, y se dejó caer a los brazos de su hermano pelirrojo. Butch rodó los ojos, para luego emitir un bufido. Sus hermanos rieron.

-Ya quisieran estar con Momoko y Miyako, como Kaoru y yo estamos –dijo el Rowdy verde sonriendo arrogantemente. Boomer se sonrojó levemente, mientras que el de ojos rojos sonrió burlonamente.

-Ah, ¿Como Kaoru te sigue odiando a muerte, aunque tú hasta babeas por ella? No, no quisiera estar con la Dulce maniaca así –se burló el de la gorra roja.

-¿Entonces por qué aceptó salir conmigo?

-¿Porque era la millonésima vez que le preguntabas y ya estaba harta de que la jodieras? –dijo el de ojos celestes encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Porque te aferraste a sus piernas y no la dejabas caminar? –dijo el mayor de los RRBZ arqueando una ceja.

-¿Porque por poco y te pones a llorar?

-¿Porque la amenazaste con secuestrar a su familia?

-¿Porque...?

-¡Ya entendí! ¡No es para tanto! –exclamó el Rowdy del medio, exasperado. Sus hermanos rieron nuevamente.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayas ya a recogerla, sino capaz que se arrepiente –dijo Boomer, reprimiendo una risilla, para entonces guiñarle un ojo a su hermano mayor. Éste, se limitó a rodar los ojos.

-Sí, sí. Sólo vayan y hagan lo que les pedí –contestó, para salir de su casa, cerrando de un portazo.

* * *

><p>-¿Seguras de que ya no puedo arrepentirme? –preguntó observando cómo su amiga pelirroja le colocaba un broche verde en su, ahora cepillado y liso, cabello.<p>

-Ay, Kaoru. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso?! Fue muy lindo de parte de Butch invitarte a salir... por millonésima vez... –dijo la de ojos rosados, poniendo un dedo índice en su mejilla. La rubia sonrió con dulzura.

-No es tan malo, Kaoru. Vas a ver que todo va a salir muy bien –animó con una sonrisa decorando su rostro.

-Lo dicen porque ustedes hasta suspiran por el oxigenado y el de la gorrita rojita –se defendió imitando las voces de sus amigas. Éstas se sonrojaron levemente.

-¿Pero por qué sigues odiando a muerte a Butch? –preguntó Miyako, arqueando una ceja. La azabache suspiró, para luego acercarse a la ventana y mirar a través de ésta.

-No es que lo odie, es sólo que... –pero justo en ese instante, la de ojos color esmeralda logró visualizar a su cita, el cual se estaba bajando de su motocicleta– ¡Ya vino! ¡Adiós! –exclamó tomando su bolso, el que Momoko le obligó a llevar, y saliendo de la habitación.

-Pero Kao... ya se fue –dijo la pelirroja negando con la cabeza. Su amiga se limitó a soltar una risita, sentarse a la par de ella y abrazarla.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, había llegado. Justo en frente, se encontraba el hogar de la persona que cumpliría sus sueños, ilusiones, deseos, anhelos y…y ya entendieron.<p>

Se bajó de la motocicleta en la cual había llegado, para ir en busca de la chica Matsubara, pero apenas se estaba acomodando la corbata, cuando la observó correr hacia él.

Oh, sí que se veía hermosa.

Su rebelde y despeinado cabello, por primera vez en su vida se veía bien cepillado y liso, además de que ahora le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y tenía un par de broches verdes. Traía una blusa verde oscuro, de mangas largas color negro. Sus jeans eran azules y rasgados, parecían no ser muy viejos. Sus converse eran color negro y los cordones verdes.

-Vamos, hagamos esto rápido –habló rodando los ojos y evitando el contacto visual. Más no recibió respuesta– ¿Eh? ¿Butch? –Pero al observar a su contraparte, se percató que él estaba con carita de enamorado (una que ni la de Boomer se le comparaba) y casi que babeando– Ey, tarado, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Nuevamente, no recibió respuesta alguna– ¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando! –Y, harta de no recibir respuesta, lo golpeó en la nuca con una fuerza que por poco y lo mata.

-Auch… –se quejó él, sobándose en la parte afectada.

-¿Nos vamos ya? –preguntó Kaoru, impaciente, restándole importancia a la situación.

-Em… ¡Claro! ¡Como tú digas! –exclamó él, sonriendo con nerviosismo. Claro, para él nunca fue difícil salir o tratar con alguna chica, pero Kaoru… Kaoru es Kaoru. Eso sin contar lo mucho que la quería.

-Bien, pero primero que todo, ¿Por qué mierdas andas con ese traje? –preguntó arqueando una ceja. Él miró sus vestimentas y luego las de la de ojos color esmeralda.

-¿Prefieres que use algo informal?

-Definitivamente.

-Ok –y diciendo esto, se hizo arrancado el traje, como en las caricaturas, para entonces quedarse con una camisa de manga larga color negra, pantalones holgados verde militar y converse como las de su contraparte.

-What the fuck?! –exclamó ella, perpleja.

-Je, je, era por si no te gustaba el traje –se excusó.

-Entonces haré como si jamás hubiese visto eso –dio un vistazo a la motocicleta del Rowdy del medio– ¿Vamos en moto?

-Si tú quieres… –"discretamente" (como el exorcista) miró hacia atrás, como buscando a algo o a alguien.

-Sí, prefiero. Aunque la verdad creí que exagerarías y les dirías a tus hermanos que robaran una limusina o algo así –soltó una carcajada. Él se puso más pálido de lo normal.

-Ah… ja, ja… qué tontería –dijo entre dientes, haciéndole señas a sus hermanos para que se llevaran la gigantesca limusina negra. Éstos hicieron una mueca y dieron media vuelta para irse con el vehículo–. Bueno, ¿Vamos? –se montó en la motocicleta y extendió una mano para ayudar a su contraparte a subir.

-Vamos –dijo ésta, aceptando la ayuda.

* * *

><p>Frente sudorosa. Manos temblorosas. Respiración agitada. Al pobre de Butch le daría un paro en cualquier momento. Es decir, la chica de sus sueños se encontraba detrás de él, abrazándolo, cosa que él no tuvo la necesidad de pedirle.<p>

Dejó escapar un suspiro, en un intento por calmarse, pero la suave respiración de ella en su cuello no le permitía concentrarse bien.

Dio un vistazo a su alrededor, cosa que le permitió darse cuenta que estaban a punto de llegar a su destino.

-Em… Kaoru –la mencionada dejó de mirar los árboles a los lados del camino y dirigió su mirada al azabache… o al menos a su nunca.

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedes cerrar los ojos, por favor? –pidió él, rogando mentalmente que ella no reaccionara de mala mane…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Para qué?! –gritó, más no perturbó a Butch, pues ya suponía que al fin de cuentas sería su reacción.

-Porque es una sorpresa el lugar al que te quiero llevar –respondió.

-¿Por eso no me dijiste a dónde íbamos?

-Exacto –sonrió. Ella bufó.

-Bien. Pero si algo me pasa, quedará en tu maldita conciencia –respondió, cruzándose de brazos. Él rodó los ojos, divertido. Su verdecita... era única.

* * *

><p>-Con cuidado... –dijo él, tomándola de la mano para ayudarla a <em>subirse.<em>

-Si por tu culpa me caigo, no tendré piedad –amenazó ella, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-No te vas a caer. Es más, abre los ojos –habló él, con cierta emoción en su voz.

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos color esmeralda lentamente, para entonces visualizar un hermoso lago. El agua, se veía pura y cristalina, además de que muchas criaturas, como patos, peces, ranitas y hasta un par de cisnes, nadaban en ella. Alrededor del lago, se encontraban unos robles y entre éstos un camino.

_"Wow" _fue lo único que ella logró articular, al presenciar tan hermoso lugar. Él soltó una risita, y comenzó a _remar._

La chica sonrió ampliamente, para entonces acercarse al borde del bote y contemplar los peces en el agua. Metió un dedo, y sintió como los pequeños animalitos la mordían. Soltó una risita y fue al otro borde. Observó un par de cisnes nadando junto a unos patos, los cuales se acercaban al bote. Kaoru suspiró y se sentó en frente de Butch, el cual la miraba como si de una niña pequeña e ilusionada se tratara.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja. Él dejó los remos a un lado, y sin siquiera responder la pregunta, tomó el rostro de su contraparte entre sus manos y selló sus rojos labios con un beso, acción que la hizo sonrojar notablemente.

Estiró sus brazos, agarrando a la chica de la cintura, atrayéndola más a él. Ella continuaba en estado de shock, más al percatarse de esta acción, se limitó a corresponder el beso.

Una vez que se separaron, por la necesidad del oxígeno, se miraron directo a los ojos, como perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, en silencio.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó ella, rompiendo el silencio. Pero, a diferencia de hacía un rato, su voz se escuchaba más dulce y pacífica. Él sonrió.

-No lo sé. Sólo quería hacerlo –respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Ella miró el agua–. Kaoru… ¿Tú… me odias? –Preguntó él, con cierto miedo y tristeza en su voz. La mencionada dirigió su mirada a su contraparte, arqueando una ceja.

-Siendo honesta… no.

-¿Entonces por qué actúas como si en verdad me odiaras?

-Porque…

-¿Porque…?

-Porquenoquieroquesepanquetequiero –habló rápidamente, y entre dientes, confundiendo a su contraparte.

-¿Eh?

- Porquenoquieroquesepanquetequiero –habló un poco más fuerte.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que no quiero que sepan que te quiero, mierda! –gritó, exasperada. Él en un principio se quejó como en estado de shock, pero luego sonrió como nunca lo había hecho.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos.

-De verdad… –dijo ella desviando la mirada, un poco ruborizada. Él rió un poco.

-Yo también te quiero, verdecita –admitió él, un poco avergonzado. Ella lo miró y sonrió.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad –dijo él entre risas. Ella se rascó la nuca–. Entonces… ¿Quieres ser mi… mi… em…?

-¿Tu…?

-¿Kaoru? –una voz interrumpió a los azabaches. Más sólo ella reconoció esa voz.

-¿¡Dai!? –exclamó Kaoru. Butch al escuchar esta simple palabra, se lanzó inmediatamente al agua. Sería mejor quedar empapado, que tener que pelearse con Dai, el cual celaba **mucho **a su hermanita.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó él, saliendo de detrás de un árbol.

-Um… yo… ¡Vine a remar! Sí, remar es… bueno… –mintió, claramente, de una forma pésima y nada creíble.

-No me mientas –dijo él, cruzado de brazos.

-Yo… em… Espera, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –dijo ella, evadiendo la pregunta de su hermano.

-Vine a ver a Naomi, mi novia. Vive yendo por ese camino –explicó el de cabello verde señalando el, ya mencionado, camino.

-Ahh… je, je.

-Ahora sí, ¿Qué estás haciendo en este lugar, Kaoru?

-Yo… em…

Pero justo en ese instante, el teléfono celular del hijo mayor de los Matsubara, comenzó a sonar. La azabache sonrió con nerviosismo, mirando el aparato y luego a su hermano. El chico suspiró y contestó la llamada.

-¿Hola? ¿Naomi? –Hablaba por celular– Sí, ya casi llego –suspiró–. Descuida, estoy bien. Es sólo que me atrasé un momento –explicó–. Bien, voy para allá –y diciendo esto, cortó la llamada.

-¿Era ella? –preguntó la de ojos color esmeralda, sonriendo, nerviosa.

-Sí. Supongo que por ahora te salvaste, pero en casa hablaremos.

-Claro, hermanito querido. Ahora ve, tu novia te espera –se rascó la nuca. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Nos vemos.

-Adiós, hermanito adorado, je... –observó cómo él iba yéndose, hasta que no se vio más– Y… ya puedes salir –le dijo a su contraparte, el cual inmediatamente salió del agua, respirando agitadamente.

-Inventarás una excusa para tu hermano, ¿Cierto?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien por mí –dijo. Acto seguido, subió al bote, siendo ayudado por la chica

-Por cierto, ¿Qué me querías decir antes de que mi "hermanito" apareciera? –preguntó, intentando arreglarle el cabello.

-Um… que si tú… quieres ser… mi… mi... –comenzó a balbucear. Ella rodó los ojos, divertida.

-Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia –respondió sonriendo.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Que sí! –gritó. Butch sonrió, ese temperamento sólo se veía en _su verdecita– _Pero la próxima… asegúrate de que Dai no conozca el lugar al que vayamos –dijo, para entonces recibir un beso en la mejilla, y un "Por supuesto" de respuesta.


End file.
